Sealed With a Ribbon
by X-Strawberry-Pink-Shrine-X
Summary: ...Sasuke...What the hell are you doing?" "Hugging you.." "Why?" "Uh...because I wanna?" "Not good enough of an answer" "ouch! what the hell was that for!" "for being gay..."
1. What is with you and that ribbon?

Ribbons do the weirdest things to people 

SasuXSaku fic: After much thought I've decided to make a story that I feel is appropriate for this couple.

I'm making this a crossover of my own world and the actual show so…bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…. DAMN IT, LIFE SUCKS!!!

(After timeskip)

Sakura came home from training with Tsunade. (A.K.A.: Hokage **BAA**-chan emphasizing "baa")

She was about to enter her home when she noticed a letter halfway stuffed under her welcome mat.

Written on the envelope was: **To: Cherry blossom**

**From: Fire fan**

She gasped at the name written under hers. Sakura was beginning to think it was a joke being played by Naruto_' Insensitive jerk' _She thought. She started becoming mad until she saw something poking out of the flap of the envelope. It was a ribbon. Not just any ribbon. The ribbon SHE gave him.

FLASHBACK 

A 13-year-old Sakura is walking down the empty streets of Konoha. She sees a 14-year-old Sasuke having a…fight with his apparently older brother. He was wounded, brutally in the arm where his brother stabbed him. Once his said brother left he fell into unconsciousness slowly falling to the ground. Sakura moved chakra to her feet and ran to him with high speed. Catching him just in time she had to mend the wound. But thanks to her training earlier she was wiped out of chakra. She suddenly remembered something. **The**

Ribbon. The ribbon that made her gain more self-respect. The ribbon that she received from her long-time friend/enemy, Ino Yamanaka. _(A/N: sorry about all that crap about a freakin' ribbon but it holds a special meaning)_ She took the ribbon from her pocket. Staring at it, she remembered all the good times she had whilst wearing it. The laughing, the bliss, the blushing, the gossiping, the shopping, the joking, even down to the teasing she remembered it all. Once she did what she was planning to do…all of the memories would be sasuke's. Forever. Brushing the thought away she quickly tied the ribbon around sasuke's injury, preventing any more blood spill. ' It's yours now, Sasuke Uchiha' She quickly thought before using a jutsu to… "Poof" him to his home.

END FLASHBACK 

Opening the letter she read what was written. It wasn't much but it held much meaning, at least to her that is. Written in black ink were these words:

**Cherry blossom,**

**Snake will cause the death of you and the dope.**

**DO NOT TELL BAA-CHAN.**

**Meet me where 7 met at 13 years of age.**

**10:00 p.m. 1/23/07**

**- Fire fan**

Sakura laughed at this, thinking ' after 6 years he still calls naruto that' She kept laughing until she saw the date of the meeting. It was today. In…15 minutes. "OH SHIT" Sakura yelled at full volume. Running with all her might, she raced towards the bridge where team 7 used to meet. Smiling to herself she thought of the letter once again think why he would still give the dop- I mean Naruto the nickname.


	2. OH HELL NO!

Disclaimer: Naruto is (sadly) not mine…BUT IT SOON WILL BE! Goes to raid the weapons store

Chapter 2

Sakura had reached the bridge of memories in 10 seconds time. ' _Maybe I came too early' _Sakura thought to her inner. '**Maybe'** inner answered. She waited another 5 minutes and saw a silhouette in the shadows. It sort of looked like Sai. "Sai? Is that you?" She questioned to the mysterious person. " What you can't recognize my voice Sa-ku-ra." Replied a husky voice. "Sasuke?" Sakura didn't expect this but; sasuke was…hugging her. It was a warm embrace, and deep down inside Sakura had her suspicions. "Sasuke, why are you hugging me?" Sakura coldly questioned. "Umm…because I want to." "Not good enough excuse sasuke-**kun**" Sasuke flinched at how she said his name. She never said it like 'that'.

"Sakura something is wrong with you…and I demand what it is" Sasuke made chibi eyes and imitated a panda begging for food. (A/N: can't you just picture him as a panda?) " Sasuke, you left me and your whole village for power. YOU COME BACK 6 FRIGGIN YEARS LATER AND EXPECT FORGIVENESS? HELL NO!!!

Sasuke cringed but also smirked at the tone of her voice ' _she's still the same after all this time'_ he thought.

Sakura did the most unexpected…she punched him square in the face! "WHAT THE F WAS THAT FOR?!!" Sakura only smirked at this, which freaked Sasuke out. ' _Okay maybe I was wrong.' _The Uchiha reluctantly admitted his error. (A/N: hell has officially frozen over)

**This is how their conversation went:**

" I'm not the weak kunoici you left on the bench 6 years ago."

"Couldn't you have told me that in a way where I wouldn't have a bruise on my face and a bloody nose?"

"…Nope"

**Back to the real world since I can't write like this much longer:**

Sasuke was not the least pissed. I mean really, he's fighting with his old teammate. Kinda low for an Uchiha, don't you think? And she's a girl no less. "So why are you here anyway sasuke?" She immediately changed the topic. "…I've come to restore my clan." These six words were so simple…yet they mean so much. (A/N: that's happening a lot to Sakura, ne?) This did nothing to Sasuke, well he thought about this while he was still under Orochimaru (who has been killed by sasuke's hand.) so all awkwardness was gone from his system. Sakura was a different story…I mean COME ON the dude you loved your whole life was your teammate and he hardly noticed you, and now he wants to have kids with you. What the hell is that?

This proved to be a little awkward for our little cherry blossom of Konoha. "So, why are you telling me this?" That was unexpected for the Uchiha and he, THE Sasuke Uchiha choked on his words. "Umm…because you asked me." He smirked in triumph. "You didn't have to answer me."

'_Oh crap she right, man'_

'Who are you?'

' I'm you. Well...I'm your inner' 

'Well isn't this weird.'

'_How do you mean?'_

**A/N: well I'm leaving you on a cliffy…evilness, ne?**


End file.
